warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Firestar's Quest Spoof
Note, the words will be in like script form. So for example, Character: lines Prologue (Everybody is at the gathering) (SkyClan comes in) Swiftstar: Ooooooooh my god guys, Cloudstar brought his whole Clan! Everyone: Hahahahahaahahahahaha! Cloudstar: Twolegs destroyed our territory, so I'm just gonna come in here and demand that all of you give us some of yours. Birchstar: Well... We'd love to help, but we're stupid and are gonna believe trees over the smart thing to do. Redstar: Yeah there are only 4 trees here, so we'll just believe that StarClan only wanted 4 clans in the forest. StarClan cat: That's not what we wanted at all! Redstar: Yes it is, now be quiet. Cloudstar you have to leave. Cloudstar: Do I get a choice? Redstar: No you don't. But many seasons after you die, some random cat that we don't even know about will reform SkyClan. Cloudstar: But where will we go? Dawnstar: There's an epic gorge which would be perfect for you, and it's only 3 days away Cloudstar's mate: But I'm about to have kits! Dawnstar: Your problem, not mine. Cloudstar: Well, come on Skyclan, we're gonna go on a long and perilous journey on which many of you may die, and we don't even have time for my mate to give birth to her kits. Skyclan: Aww! Can't we stay? Cloudstar: No the other Clans don't want us. And now I suddenly don't believe in StarClan so now I can do whatever I want! Yaaaaaaaaay! SkyClan: Yaaaay! (Skyclan leave) Swiftstar: Well, now that that's over, back to the real reason I called you here. (gets out detective hat and monocle) WHO STOLE THE TWO RABBITS OFF THE FRESH-KILL PILE ON 17th July, 1971? Milkfur: That may or may not have been me... Swiftstar: (gasp) MY DEPUTY HAS BETRAYED ME! D: Milkfur, I'm sorry to say, you're under arrest for treason. Milkfur: (gets wild look in his eye) YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE! (bolts off in to forest) Redstar: Wow, that was... weird. Chapter 1 Bramblepaw: Tra la la la la, dancing through the forest (sees Firestar) Bramblepaw: Oooh, a pillow! (jumps on Firestar) Firestar: What the heck Bramblepaw! Bramblepaw: AAAAAAH! PILLOWS CAN TALK! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! (runs away) Firestar: Bramblepaw, it's Firestar, get back here! Bramblepaw: No time Firestar, I need to find my talking pillow! Firestar: (moans) Bramblepaw, I'm the talking pillow! Bramblepaw: Oh my StarClan... Firestar, you're a transformer! Firestar: THERE IS NO TALKING PILLOW! Bramblepaw: Yes there was, he was right where you're standing! Firestar: SNAP OUT OF IT! (slaps Bramblepaw) Bramblepaw: Thanks Firestar Firestar; You mistook me for a pillow! You know what that means...? Bramblepaw: Please don't make me clean your den! (whimpers) Firestar: No, it means you've become a warrior now! Come, we'll have your warrior ceremony and'' then'' you can clean my den Bramblepaw: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chapter 2 (Bramblepaw is cleaning Firestar's den) Firestar: That's right, you have to lick every bit of dirt off the floor Bramblepaw: Yuck! Firestar, why did you make me do this? Firestar: 'Cause my den needs cleaning. Now go Bramblepaw, mush! Bramblepaw: D: (30 minutes later) Brambleclaw: Eww... I've swollowed so much dirt, I think I might... (vomits) Firestar: Ewww! Now you have to clean that up! Bramblepaw: (vomits) Firestar: And that! Bramblepaw: (vomits) Firestar: And that too! Bramblepaw: (vomits) Firestar: Stop vomiting in my den! (throws Bramblepaw out) Bramblepaw: (proceeds to vomit everywhere) Everyone but Bramblepaw: Eeeew! Bramblepaw! Firestar: Great, now my den is covered in vomit. Oh Cinderpeeeeeeelt? (Cinderpelt comes in) Cinderpelt: What is it honeybun... aww eww! Firestar: Can you clean it up? Cinderpelt: Fine, I'll get some moss. (Cinderpelt exits and re-enters with moss) Cinderpelt; Line your den with this Firestar: I'm leader! You do it! Cinderpelt: Lazy furball... Firestar: And get me some lemonade while you're at it (puts feet up and relaxes) Cinderpelt: Ughh! (Cinderpelt lines Firestar's den) Cinderpelt: Can I go now? Firestar: Yes. (Cinderpelt exits and it starts raining) Firestar: Ooh it's raining! Time for sleep! (Firestar falls asleep) (Firestar's dream) Firestar: Spottedleaf? I wanna make out with you in my dream! Spottedleaf: Just a minute, someone else wants to talk with you. Cloudstar: Hey Firestar. Firestar: Who are you? Cloudstar: I'm Cloudstar, but you don't know that yet Firestar: What do you want? Cloudstar: I could tell you... Or I could just fade away and leave you totally confused. Yeah, I'll do that. Bye! Firestar: Nuuuuuuu! Come back! Chapter 3 (Sandstorm is shaking Firestar awake) Sandstorm: Firestar? Are you ok? Firestar: Wha-? Sandstorm? Sandstorm: I was stalking you from outside your den and I saw you twitch. Are you ok? Firestar: Well I saw a creepy cat. Sandstorm: Sounds long and boring, I don't wanna hear it. Anyway, I brought you a vole. Eat up! (Bramblepaw comes in) Bramblepaw: Hurry up and make me a warrior! I've been up for ages! Firestar: GO AWAY, I'M EATING A VOLE! Bramblepaw: Okay, sheesh. (Firestar eats the vole and burps) Sandstorm: Gross, that smells disgusting! Firestar: No it do- Oh yeah that does ''smell gross. Sandstorm: Told you! Bramblepaw: Hurry ''up! It's almost sunhigh. I wanna be a warrior now! Firestar: Ok, if I do it, will you shut up? Bramblepaw: Yes! (Firestar goes outside) Firestar: Yo Thundercats! Get your butts over here! (everyone comes over) Firestar: Come here Bramblepaw. (Bramblepaw comes over) Firestar: Ok, blah blah blah StarClan, blah blah blah Warrior Code, blah blah blah, you are now called Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw: YAY! Time to go out on my first patrol! Firestar: Oh you can't do that. Brambleclaw: But whyyyyyy? Firestar: Cause I said, and you have to sit vigil. Brambleclaw: What does that mean? Firestar: It means you can't talk! Brambleclaw: Nooooooooo! Firestar: Shush! Brambleclaw: How boring! Firestar: Shush! Brambleclaw: Why can't someone else do it? Firestar: Shush! Brambleclaw: Stop telling me to shush. Firestar: Shush! Now sit vigil while we throw an epic party which you aren't invited to Brambleclaw: Nooooooo! Firestar: SHUSH! Chapter 4 Firestar: I have to go to the Moonstone so StarClan can tell me something, but I don't know what it is yet. Sandstorm: Ok then. Firestar: No goodbye hug? Sandstorm: No, I have to fo on a patrol. Firestar: Nuuu! (Firestar leaves) (on the WindClan territory) Random Windclan warrior: Halt! This is now a toll road, and you haven't paid the toll! Firestar: But... I left my wallet back in ThunderClan! And I need to go to the Moonstone. Random Windclan warrior: Sorry, rules are rules, you may not pass. Firestar: I'll give you a rabbit! Random Windclan warrior: No. We need money to fund Tallstar's tie habbit. Firestar: He likes ties? (Tallstar comes out wearing a blue and white striped tie) Tallstar: What's going on? Firestar: Nice tie! Tallstar: (blushes) Thanks! Random Windclan warrior: He won't pay the toll! Tallstar: He said my tie was nice, now let him through. Random Windclan warrior: Ok, you may pass to Highstones. Remember, no outside food beyond this point. Have a nice day! Firestar: You too! Firestar: Maaaaaan am I hungry! This journey is boring. Hey, theres a McKitty's here! (Firestar walks up to the counter) Reedfeather: Hi welcome to McKitty's. What can I get you? Firestar: Reedfeather? Aren't you supposed to be dead? Reedfeather: Yeah, but StarClan said I could be alive again if I worked for them at McKitty's. What can I get you? Firestar: Ok, I'll have a medium Mcmouse burger meal, and lemonade for the drink Reedfeather: Eat in or takeaway? Firestar: Take-away. I need to get to the Moonstone. Reedfeather: That comes to $6.50 Firestar: (gets out money from his pocket) There ye go! Reefeather: Have a nice day! (near Ravenpaw's farm) Firestar: Buuuuuuuuuurp! Wow, that was some good food! Ravenpaw: Hi Firestar! Firestar: (gasp) My forgotten apprentice buddy! Ravenpaw: That's me! Wait, is that a McKitty's bag? Firestar: Yeah...? Ravenpaw: And you didn't even get me anything! Firestar: I only had loose notes in my pocket. Ravenpaw: Please tell me you at least brought back my Glee DVD's. Firestar: Crap! Ravenpaw: Firestar! D: Now I'll never ''get them back! Firestar: (sigh) I'll bring them to you next time we pass here. I have to go to the Moonstone, so wake me up at sunhigh. Ravenpaw: You can't just come here to sleep whenever you feel like it! Firestar: Too late! (falls asleep) Chapter 5 (It's moonhigh) Firestar: (wakes up) What? Since when is the moon up at sunhigh? Ravenpaw: Its moonhigh, idiot. Firestar: What? I told you to wake me up at sunhigh! Ravenpaw: No, you said moonhigh! Firestar: Crap, now I'm gonna be late to see StarClan! Aww, Bluestar's gonna kill me! Unless... TELEPORTATION POWERS... ACTIVCATE! (Firestar disappears) Ravenpaw: Wait, Firestar! Come back! (Firestar reappears) Firestar: Oh Ravenpaw, do you have $1 to pay the toll at WindClan? Ravenpaw: (moans) Fine. Here you go (gives money) Firestar: Thankyou! (disappears again) (Barley shows up in a Ferrari) Barley: Oh no, did I miss Firestar? Ravenpaw: Yes, why? Barley: I need to give him back his Family Guy DVD's. Ravenpaw: But... I haven't watched Season 5 yet! D: Barley: Fine, we'll go inside and watch it. Ravenpaw: YAY! (at the Moonstone) Firestar: Please dont kill me Bluestar! (lays down and touches nose against the Moonstone) Bluestar: You're late! Again! Firestar: Sorry. Anyway, I've been having these strange dreams... Bluestar: We know. Firestar, StarClan see everything, remember? Firestar: Well, I want answers! Bluestar: Ok, come in to this room where you will be presented with a short film. (they enter a cinema) Bluestar: Where would you like to sit? Firestar: Over there! Bluestar: Of course (takes Fireheart to chair and sits him down) Okay, now I'm gonna turn off the lights and you can watch this film. Firestar: PLAY THE FILM :D (Bluestar turns the lights off and the film starts) Epic movie voice-over guy: '''You always thought there were four Clans in the forst right? Well, you were wrong. There were FIVE!' Firestar: (gasp) So did not see that one coming! EMVOG: Long ago, a fifth Clan, SkyClan walked the forest. But one day... Their camp was destroyed! And who did it? Go on, guess. Firestar: Who? Who did it? D: EMVOG: The twolegs did it! They completely destroyed the camp to build a new twolegplace. At the next gathering, their leader at the time kindly asked for the other four Clans to give his Clan some of their territory. But they said no... and SkyClan were BANISHED! (the film ends and the lights come on) Bluestar: Well, does that answer your question? Firestar: (jumping up and down in his seat) Again! Again! Play it again! Bluestar: (sigh) Whatever (plays film again) Firestar: One more time? Pleaaase? Bluestar: No. NOW WAKE UP! Chapter 6 Firestar: What an epic film! Now I know what I must do! (epic superhero music plays) Firestar: I, FIRESTAR, MUST GO IN SEARCH OF SKYCLAN'S ANCESTORS AND REFORM SKYCLAN! Bluestar: Yay! Firestar, you did it! Firestar: I must return home at once! (teleports back to ThunderClan) (back in the ThunderClan camp) (Firestar appears) Firestar: I have returned, peasants! Dustpelt: Yay. Welcome back. Sandstorm: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Squirrelkit: YAAAAAAAAAY! Sandstorm: Go away, you aren't even born yet! Squirrelkit: Aww D: (disappears) Firestar: Who was that? Sandstorm: Your daughter. Firestar: HA! I have no daughter! Go away imposter Sandstorm! Imposter Sandstorm: I have been found out, I must fleeeeeeee! (runs) (Real Sandstorm comes in to camp) Real Sandstorm: Why did I see me running out of camp? Wait, if I'm here, then who did I see? I've gone crazy! AAAAAH! Firestar: Get her to Cinderpelt! (Dustpelt and Cloudtail take Sandstorm to the medicine den) (outside the camp; Rainpaw and Mousefur are patrolling) (Smudge appears) Mousefur: (gasp) A kittypet! Rainpaw: Die kittypet! Smudge: Nuuuuuuuuu! Mousefur: Wait, maybe we should take him to Firestar. Rainpaw: But... I wanna kill a kittypet! Mousefur: And you will. Just not yet. (Rainpaw and Mousefur take Smudge to camp) (in camp) Brambleclaw: (gasp) A kittypet! Firestar: Die kittypet! Smudge: Nuuuuuuuu! Firestar: Oh wait, you're Smudge! Hi Smudge! Smudge: How could you try to kill me? D: Firestar: I'm sorry! D: Why did you come here? Smudge: Well, I had this dream and I remember you had a dream before you joined the forest so I can join too! Yay! Firestar: Uh... no Smudge: WHY? D: Firestar: We don't want you here. Smudge: But... We're buds! Firestar: Come over here then and tell me what dream you had. Smudge: I had this dream about a grey and white cat and he was running away from a radioactive chicken that was obsessed with 90210! Firestar: (gasp) I HAD THE SAME DREAM! But that's a terrible show. Smudge: (gasp) YOU DID? Firestar: WE'RE DREAM BUDDIES! WOOOOOO! Smudge: DREAM BUDDIES FOR LIFE! WOOO! Can I join your Clan now? Firestar: No, go home. Smudge: Bye then. D: (Smudge leaves the camp) Firestar: Yo Graystripe! Graystripe: What? Firestar: Get your butt in to the forest and bring Sandstorm, I need to tell you something. Graystripe: Yo Sandstrom! Sandstorm: (suddenly un-crazy) What? Graystripe: Firestar wants to meet us in the forest to tell us about his Moonstone dream. Firestar: I never told you that! (gasp) Are you psychic? Graystripe: Yes I am. Stare in to my crystal ball and I will tell you how you die! Firestar: Oooooh! (looks) Graystripe: This is how you will die: You will go on the game show'' So You Think You Can Survive Being Hit In The Head With A Boulder?'' and you won't survive. Firestar: I'M GONNA BE ON SYTYCSBHITHWAB? OMSC I LOVE THAT SHOW! XD Graystripe: Did you listen to a word I said? Firestar: I'm gonna be on TV! I'm gonna be on TV! (dances in happiness) Sandstorm: Hurry up! I wanna hear about this dream that you tried to tell me about 2 days ago that I wasn't interested in then but am interested in now! (they head off to the forest) Sandstorm: Come ooooooon, tell us about the dream! Firestar: Is everybody quiet? Good. Now, Graystripe and Sandstorm, I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, sexiest ginger tom in the forest, lover of crunchy peanut butter, former kittypet, winner of 4 WWE Tag Team Championship titles, citizen of the UK, mate of Sandstorm, brother of Princess, son of Nutmeg and Jake... Graystripe: WE GET IT! What's the dream? Firestar: Well, I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan... Sandstorm: GET ON WITH IT! Firestar: Ok I had a creppy dream about a creepy cat, and after visiting the Moonstone, I have decided to go on a mission to reform SkyClan. Sandstorm, you are coming with me, and don't ask if you have a choice because you don't. Graystripe, you will be leader of ThunderClan while I am gone. Now, let's tell the Clan, Chapter 7 (back at the camp) (Sootpaw runs in) Sootpaw: FIRESTAR! IT'S HORRIBLE! D: Firestar: What happened? (Thornclaw comes in carrying a dead Willowpelt) Everyone: (gasp) Cloudtail: That's Willowpelt. Firestar: No Cloudtal, it's Brightheart. Cloudtail: Noooooooooooooooo! No! We were gonna have kits! It's too soon! It's too soon! (Brightheart comes over) Brightheart: What's wrong? Cloudtail: You're dead! Brightheart: No, I'm right here! Cloudtail: No, you're dead! Firestar said you were dead! Firestar: It's Willowpelt you idiot! I was being sarcastic! Cloudtail: Brighthearts\'s alive? YAAAAAAAAAAY! (dances) Brightheart: Why did I choose to be mates with him? Firestar: Because you were drunk... Brightheart: Oh yeah! Stupid wine... -_- Firestar: Stay here all of you, because I have an EPIC ANNOUNCEMENT! (dun dun duuuuuuuuun.) Dustpelt: Ooooh, epic announcement! Firestar: I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, sexiest ginger tom in the forest, lover of crunchy peanut butter, former kittypet, winner of 4 WWE Tag Team Championship titles, citizen of the UK, mate of Sandstorm, brother of Princess, son of Nutmeg and Jake, uncle of Cloudtail and biggest fan of SYTYCSBHITHWAB, am leaving the Clan for a while. Sandstorm: Nuuuuuuuuuu! Firestar: Why are you nuuuuuuing? You get to come with me! Sandstorm: Yaaaaaay! Mousefur: Then... Who'll lead the Clan? Firestar: My bestest buddy in the whole word, most epic gray tom in the forest, former mate of Silverstream, father of Stormfur and Feathertail and Lionheart's biggest fan... Graystripe! Mousefur: Is it necessary to introduce everyone like that? Firestar: Yes it is. Now, I shall sleep, and then at dawn, I shall leave. Good day to you all! (returns to den) Chapter 8 (Firestar runs in to the Warriors den) Firestar: SANDSTORM WAKE UP, OMG IT'S TIME TO GO! XD Cloudtail: Firestar! Dustpelt: You woke us up! Sandstorm: Just gimmie a minute. Firestar: Come on, hurry up! Sandstorm: Ok, I'm going! (Sandstorm and Firestar exit the warriors den) Cinderpelt: Hey Sandstorm do you want to learn some medicine cat stuff? Sandstorm: Ha! I don't need those. AWAY WE GO! (wreches paw) Ok, maybe I do want to. Cinderpelt: Haha, thanks StarClan! (3 hours later) Cinderpelt: And this is borage, and this is willow, and this is mallow, and this is burdrock root. Sandstorm: (snores) Cinderpelt: WAKE UP! Sandstorm: The answer is m = 3t+1! Cinderpelt: What? Never mind, anyway, this is yarrow, and this is poppy Sandstorm: BORING! Cinderpelt: Medicine cat stuff is not boring! Firestar: Yes, medicine cat stuff is boring. Let's go! (Firestar and Sandstorm leave) Cinderpelt: D: Firestar: Right, off we go! (Graystripe comes running) Graystripe: Nuuuuuuuu! Why is mah Fireh leaving meh? Firestar: Because I am going on a quest! Graystripe: For what? Firestar: (pulls out sword) FOR NARNIA! Graystripe: What's Narnia? Firestar: I don't actually know. Graystripe: Then why did you say it? Firestar: It's in the script. Graystripe: What script? Firestar: That lovely twoleg kit gave it to me. Twoleg kit: (gasp) AN ADORABLE GRAYSTRIPE! Graystripe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs) (the twoleg kit follows Graystripe in to camp) ThunderClan: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! TWOLEG! Sandstorm: Let's go. Hey, where did you get that sword? Firestar: From the props department. Go ask them for something. Sandstorm: OK! XD (5 minutes later) Sandstorm: (comes out with bra on her head) Firestar: (dies laughing) Sandstorm: (really annoyed) They gave me this. I look stupid don't I? Firestar: You actually do. Sandstorm: (shreds bra) Let's go! Firestar: Let's visit Ravenpaw! I brought my wallet this time! Sandstorm: Why would you need to bring your wallet? Firestar: Oh you didn't know? Windclan Warrior: YOU BETTER CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL SOMEBODYYYYYYY! Sandstorm: Uh...? Onewhisker: Lol, hi Sandstorm. You guys need to pay a toll. Firestar: (pays $2) Here ye go Onewhisker: (opens gate) Thankyou for supporting the Tallstar tie fund, Remember, no outside food beyond this point. Sandstorm: I'm bored. Firestar: (gasp) MCKITTY'S! Can we go? Can we? Can we? Sandstrom: Sure! Reedfeather: Hi, welcome to McKitty's! Can I take your order? Firestar: Um... I'll have a small double mouseburger meal with water. What will you have Sandstorm? Sandstorm: A small chunky vole salad. Reedfeather: Is that all? Firestar: And a medium squirrel cheeseburger meal. Sandstorm: Why are you ordering 3 meals? Firestar: Because Ravenpaw got crabby last time I showed up with no food. Sandstorm: alrighty then. Reedfeather: That comes to $19.95 Firestar: Whaaaaaaat? Reedfeather: (grabs megaphone) $19.95! Firestar: Rip-off. (pays money) (20 minutes later) Firestar: That was a good meal! Sandstorm: So tired.... Firestar: We've only got a few minutes to go untill we get to Ravenpaw's. Hang on. SAndstorm: (sleepily) I don't think I'm... Gonna make it to Ravenpaw's (passes out) Firestar: (gasp) Nuuuuu! Chapter 9 (Firestar and Sandstorm are walking to Ravenpaw's Barn) Firestar: Wow, that was a good me-hic! Sandstorm: :O You have hiccups! Firestar: Oh hic-no! Hic! Sandstorm: (laughing) 'tis fuuuny! Firestar's No-hic! it's-hic! not! Hic! Sandstorm: Wow, they're getting bad, Firestar: Hic! Oh here we hic! are Ravenpaw: Heeeeeeeey! Firestar: Hey Rave-hic!-paw. Hic! Ravenpaw: Wow, someone has bad hiccups. Firestar: Help-hic!-me! Ravenpaw: (grabs water) DRINK MAN! Firestar: (drinks) Oh-hic!-no. What-hic!-did-hic!-you-hic!-put-hic!-in-hic!-that-hic!-water? hic! Ravenpaw: Oh no! I gave you the hiccup maker water! Firestar: Hic! Hic! Hic! Hic! Oh-hic! No! I'm-hic!-gonna-hic!-explode! Ravenpaw: Nuuuu! Sandstorm: Nuuuu! Firestar: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic! (explodes) (Sandstorm wakes up) Sandstorm: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Firestar: What's wrong!? Sandstorm: I had a dream you exploded from hiccups! Firestar: That's stupid! HAHAHAHA-hic! Sandstorm: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (drags Firestar to the river and holds his head underwater) Firestar: What the heck!? Sandstorm: NO DIEEEEE! Firestar: I'm not gonna die! Let's go to Ravenpaw's! (at Ravenpaw's) Ravenpaw: Hi Firestar! Did you bring me some McKitty's this time? Firestar: Yeah! (throws bag) Ravenpaw: (takes bite out of burger and spits it out) YUCK! THIS IS COLD! (throws burger at Firestar's face) Firestar: I paid money for that! Ravenpaw: Did you bring back my Glee DVD's? Firestar: CRAP! Sandstorm: Hold up, I think I put them in my backpack.(gets out backpack and finds Glee DVD's) Here they are! Ravenpaw: WOOOOOOOOOO! (cuddles DVD's) Firestar: And now, for my Family Guy DVD's! Ravenpaw: Oh Barley ate them. Firestar: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I'MMA KILL THAT CAT! (runs to find Barley) Ravenpaw: He knows I was joking right? o.O (inside the Barn) Firestar: BARLEEEEEEEEEEY! I'MMA MAUL YOU! Barley: Hey Firestar! Wassup? Firestar: YOU ATE MY FAMILY GUY DVD'S! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! (jumps on Barley) Barley: What... I didn't eat them! They're right in front of you! Firestar: (spots DVD's) Oh... um, sorry. (leaves barn) Firestar: Sandstorm we're leaving. Sandstorm: Now? Firestar: Yes now! (drags Sandstorm away) Sandstorm: Why didn't I pick Dustpelt? Chapter 10 (Sandstorm and Firestar are driving) GPS: Turn left in 500 metres. Firestar: D::::::: I don't know what a metre is! (they drive past) Sandstorm: YOU MISSED THE TURN OFF! Firestar: HOW ABOUT YOU DRIVE? (Firestar stops the car) Sandsotrm: MAYBE I WILL! (Sandstorm starts the car and drives really fast) Firestar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SLOW DOWN! Sandstorm: AND THEY SAID I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE DRAG RACING TEAM! WELL, HERE'S NEWS FOR YOU BETTY, I AM BETTER THAN- Firestar: RAAAAAAAAAAAINBOOOOOOOOOOW!!!! Both: AAAAAAAAAAH! (Sandstorm crashes the car in to the rainbow) (they both go flying) Sandstorm: I believe I can fly- (smacks face against cliff and falls in to the water) Firestar: I believe I can touch the sky! (goes to touch sky, misses and falls in the water) Shark: RAAAAAAWR! Sandstorm: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Firestar: WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING AT!? Sandstorm: THERE'S A POTATO IN THE WATER! Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Shark: But... Fine, forget about me then (dives back in to the water) Firestar: Oh sorry. SHARK! Shark: It's too late Gary! Firestar: I told you never ''to call me that name again! Sandstorm: What's he talking about? Firestar: (mauls shark) Nothing. Were you Horace? Shark: Oh um, no. Nothing at all! (swims away hastily) Sandstorm: And now we have to get to the SkyClan Twolegplace with no car. Firestar: You say that like it's ''my fault. Chapter 11 (Firestar and Sandstorm are standing in the middle of the road) Firestar: GIVE ME A RIDE, YOU STUPID PEASANTS! Sandstorm: Firestar! You're meant to do it like this! (sticks paw out) Firestar: And that's going to work is it? Sandstorm: Yes it is! (a car drives past) (another car drives past) Firestar: Doesn't seem to be working too well. Sandstorm: It will! Just be patient! (another car drives past) (and another) (and another) Firestar: Are you sure this will work? Sandstorm: GIVE ME A (bleep)ING RIDE YOU (bleep)ING HORRIBLE CATS! Firestar: Woah... (a car stops) Sandstorm: I can't believe that worked... (Blackstar opens the door) Blackstar: Get in. Sandstorm: Blackstar? Firestar: Shouldn't you be leading ShadowClan? Blackstar: Shouldn't you be leading ThunderClan? Firestar: Good point. Hey, speaking of that, I wonder how Graystripe's doing? (back at ThunderClan camp) Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:Super Edition Spoof Series